Loyal Heart Dog
|enemies = |likes = Matthew, his friends, children, being played with, hugs, being close to Matthew, happiness, helping his friends|dislikes = Not being with Matthew, Jack Cat, villains, being mind-controlled, crying, danger, threats towards his loved ones|powers = Speed|weapons = Brain Antenna|fate = Moves out of the attic and into the basement, where he can be closer to Matthew and the gang|inspiration = Loyal Heart Dog from the Care Bear series.}}'''Loyal Heart Dog '''is one of Gaspard's stuffed animals and one of the major characters in the Black Lion franchise. Background Loyal was given to Gaspard by Robert and Giselle Wooten along with Braveheart and the others. Matthew enjoyed playing with Loyal as a child. After Robert and Giselle's death, Matthew and Charles moved to a house close the woods for the 13 years until they moved into a mansion after Wolfgang's death. Loyal was brought to life along with the other toys with the help of Matthew's invention, the Brain Antenna. With the brain antenna on Loyal and the other toys, they were closer to the gang. However, they had to keep the invention and the toys a secret because if the secret was exposed, people would exploit Loyal and the other toys. The secret got out when Butch saw Braveheart at school. He convinced Matthew to show him how the Brain Antenna works and he won't tell the school. The experiment lead to disaster and Butch told his gang about the Brain Antenna. They stole the Brain Antenna blueprints and made some modifications to it. When they tried it out on some electronics, they became monsters seeking energy from humans. Luckily, the gang was able to defeat and destroy the electronic monsters. Butch and his gang were arrested for causing the monster attack and Matthew deactivated the Brain Antenna and placed Grumpy and the other toys in the attic to keep them from causing any more chaos. Personality Loyal Heart Dog is based off the Care Bear Animals from the Care Bear franchise. He is truly a loyal friend and has a lot of faith in his caring heart. Loyal talks to his friends in a calm and sweet tone. He's also very shy and emotional. He has a tendency to cry especially when Grumpy yells at him or when Matthew isn't with him. He has a sensitive personality and will express his emotions very deeply. Out of all that, Loyal has the personality of a puppy, by being loyal and playful to their master. Out of all the toys who love Matthew, Loyal loves Matthew the most and always wants to be by his side. He enjoys hugging and snuggling up against him in bed. Along with the other toys, Loyal was afraid to see Matthew grow up because if he does, he won't be with his friends anymore. Luckily, Loyal learned that no matter what age, Matthew is, he'll always be with him. In most of the episodes or movies, Loyal is mostly quiet and usually nodes his head yes or shakes his head no. This shows a trait of how shy he is. Physical Appearance Loyal Heart Dog is a small stuffed blue dog. Just like the Care Bear version of him, he has red heart with a brown bandage on top on his belly. He has a white muzzle and underbelly. Appearances The Black Lion Loyal is seen in the first movie as an ordinary toy since this is before Matthew made the Brain Antenna. After Wolfgang's death, Loyal was taken to the Wooten Mansion along with Braveheart and the others. Toy Tale Right after Matthew and Charles leaves the mansion for the beach, Adam and the others spend the rest of the afternoon relaxing. Meanwhile, in the attic, Braveheart uses a cinderblock to break free of the attic. His attempt worked and after revealing himself to Adam and his brothers in the movie room, Loyal and the others appeared. He and the other toys learned that Matthew was at the beach, so the toys made an attempt to go over and reunite with Matthew. Adam quickly stopped them to tell them that Matthew's archenemy, Professor Jack Cat will kidnap them if he has the chance. Along with the other toys, Loyal was surprised that Matthew had an archenemy. While Adam and the others were fixing the attic, Loyal and the others were looking at a picture of Matthew graduating middle school. Along with the other toys, Loyal was extremely sad and disappointed that Matthew was growing up and that he wouldn't be close to him anymore. Suddenly, Jackie and Stinky kidnapped Loyal and the other toys and silently left the house. Once Matthew and Charles returned from the beach, they quickly dashed to Jack Cat's lair. Loyal was overjoyed to see Matthew but Jack Cat activated the mind-control machine and the toys became mindless zombies. The machine was too powerful and Matthew knew how to destroy the machine and save his friends. He started reminiscing all of the good times with the toys. The good memories were strong enough to cause the mind-control device to short circuit and explode. Jack Cat and his minions were captured and Loyal and the other toys were happily reunited with Matthew. He decided to move Loyal and the other toys into the basement, so they would closer to Matthew and the gang. The Black Lion 2 In the beginning of the film, Loyal is seen with the other toys when Matthew is getting ready for school. Loyal wasn't seen again until Matthew returned home watching the game with Adam and the others. He didn't go with the gang when Matthew needed help defeating Wolfsbane. Although, he was seen dancing with the gang when Matthew and Charles were adopted into the Mastiff family. Return to the Present Loyal is one of the toys who stays home in the present when Braveheart tags along with Future Matthew and the gang to help them defeat Future Butch. Draw It Loyal is only seen at the beginning of the film and isn't seen again. Animal Planet Loyal is seen at the beginning of the movie, when the gang returns from Animal Town and he isn't seen again for the rest of the film. Video Game Life Loyal is only seen at the beginning of the film and isn't seen again. The Karate Boy Loyal is seen at Matthew's karate competition and he isn't seen again until Matthew defeats Master Doom and saves China. He is last seen enjoying the fire dance and cheers for them after the show ends. The North Wooten Loyal is only seen at the beginning, when Matthew returns home with Classified, Corporal, Eva, and Short Fuse to make an antidote and he is seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony after Professor Whiskers' death. The Fox and the Pooch Loyal is seen in different scenes of the film along with the other toys who makes minor appearances. The Black Lion Loyal mostly serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Toys Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Objects Category:Wooten characters Category:Care Bears Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters based on real life toys Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Singing characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Henchmen Category:Reformed characters